


Petty Petal

by Anonymous



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richard III of England - Freeform, Uhmn idk if you'll actually like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My first work, criticisms are accepted.Please be warned before reading.
Relationships: Richard III of England/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Petty Petal

The king asked me to deliver a tray of water and fruits on his chamber. He asked only me and not anyone else. I never wondered why. He always pick a specfic maid. I tried asking what happened to them during night time but they never wanted to tell it. I knocked before entering but there's no reply. I assume he's not in his chamber yet so i entered.

Only to see him there sitting at the side of the bed, staring at the large window that shines the moonlight. I placed the tray on a small vanity table, not even bothered to tell him. He doesn't like his maids to speak to him unless they were given permission. I began to walk away, thinking my appearance is useless anymore. As he heard my footsteps, "Stop." He said. The single word is filled with all sorts of demands. A fright tremble went down my spine as i try to regain my composure. "Come here." He growls deeply as I walked to the king. My body caused a shadow in front of him which makes his eyes frown. He stared at my body, from my face to my hips, while his hands went on my shoulder. 

The features on his face is wrinkled, his aurburn hair is messy but short, faint stubble across the bottom of his face, jawline as sharp as a knight's blade, cheekbones swollen, and his mouth slightly agape. He was breathing softly while his left eye reflects the soft light. They say when his eyes are green, he either desires something or is smitten. I never looked the king directly, maybe i was mistaken about the rumors.

He pushed me down on the wooden floor as my legs bend, my eyes directly at his bent body. He began to untangle his trousers steadily as he raised my chin up, making me look at his baleful eyes. His hands were cold like his soul and his fingers were calloused. I assisted him in taking his trousers off as he releases his dick. It's bigger than i expected. The veins are pulsating with blood and its stiff. He pulled my hair roughly as i gasp, thrusting his pelvis against my mouth. I faced closer to his dick, opening my mouth wider, licking his warm foreskin. His taste is bitter, something i had before. His head shifted, releasing a long straight vein at the center of his neck as he grunted while tightening his hold on my hair. The deep moans of the king and the sound of my occupied mouth filled the room. I can hear his small mutters but its swamped and distant to listen.

I kept sucking and licking every part of his cock while his voice was audible for the people outside of his chamber. After awhile, he pulled out my hair. Saliva formed between his now soft dick and my lips, a quiet whine went out of me; wanting to taste his dick more. There's something wrong and right at this point. His hands moved to my back, undoing the ribbons of my dress. I stood up to help him as i spun around, my back facing him. He removed my straps adeptly, his long fingers touched my bare skin. I close my eyes as i focused on his hands. Few seconds past, he was finished as i face him again, letting my whole dress fall down and showing my body for him. He noticed i wore nothing but a small cloth on my clit and my nipples were hard. His mouth went to my breast as his boned fingers rubbed over my covered clit. The dampness of the cloth intensified as his pace went faster. I bit down my lip, abruptly moaning. He stopped, discouraged by hearing my voice.

"I never assent you to speak." He said as his face went closer to mine, inches away. The warm breath escaped from his lips as his eyebrows scowl. I was left slient, in an attempt to make him less annoyed. "I'm your king, you do what i say." His eyes closing as he leans in for a kiss. I tried to repel his lips but its oddly a passionate one. It's welcomingly soft. His hand held my chin as he whispered on my lips, "And you're better... than all of them."


End file.
